Tom
is an alternative counterpart of Boris the Wolf and the cartoon form of Thomas Connor who appeared at the end of Chapter 4 and the start of Chapter 5 from Bendy and the Ink Machine along with Allison Angel. He is set to return in Bendy and the Dark Revival. General Description Physical Appearance Tom is nearly identical to the original Boris, with a few differences; slanted eyebrows and a mechanical arm in place of his left forearm which seems to be a missing part of the Bendy animatronic. He also wears a belt across his torso. Personality Tom's name was obtained as a result of responding to that name from Allison. He is a silent, gruff and cautious character who willingly follows Allison, but seems unsure of Henry, threatening him with an axe at times. He generally proves to be an ally, though Henry needed to gain his trust first. Appearances Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders After the death of Twisted Alice, moments before the chapter ends, Tom and Allison Angel are seen together once Henry looks up. Chapter 5: The Last Reel Tom returns in the final chapter. When he first appears, he is asked by Allison Angel to keep an eye on Henry as she leaves. After that, he sits on a chair and begins to hit his metal hand with an axe, silently threatening Henry. In the next scene, when Allison gives Henry some Bacon Soup in a bowl, Tom breaks it by rudely swiping it on the floor after Allison is out of view. In the next scene, Allison states to Henry that Tom thinks he is dangerous. After that, Tom has an encounter with Ink Bendy off-screen, though he escaped. He is seen sitting on the table, while Allison scolds him for his reckless actions while repairing his mechanical arm, stating that it's just a matter of time before Ink Bendy finds them. After that, he and Allison talk about Ink Bendy outside their base. Allison states that they can't just leave Henry, though Tom is less than convinced. Allison tries to break the wooden planks that Henry is trapped behind, but Tom places his robotic hand on Allison's shoulder, implying to her that Henry's life was far less important than theirs. After that, they both depart the base. After their escape, Tom and Allison arrive in the Lost Harbor shortly after Henry arrived to save him from the now-insane Sammy Lawrence. Just as Sammy is about to murder Henry with his axe, Tom sneaks up behind Sammy and plunges his axe into Sammy's head, killing him. Tom pulls his axe out of Sammy's skull and shares it to Henry, showing that he finally trusts Henry. Soon after, Tom fights alongside Allison and Henry in a huge battle against the horde of ink creatures. After the fight, Tom follows Henry and Allison, seeming to trust Henry more at this point. Just as they continue, Henry falls off a broken plank and into Administration Lobby, where the pipe puzzle begins. After that has been completed, Tom and Allison descend using Allison's rope and the three journey deeper into the Film Vault. When they reach the Ink Machine-like fortress, Henry is forced to go on alone. Tom and Allison are not seen again after this. Bendy and the Dark Revival Tom will return in Bendy and the Dark Revival along with Allison Angel, based on merchandise promoting the game. Trivia General * Tom is wielding the Gent pipe, the weapon that was given by Buddy Boris from Chapter 3. He later wields an axe in Chapter 5. * From both Pascal Cleroux's images showing Tom's model, Tom's eyes look oddly identical to the original Boris rather than having slightly narrowed brows. His eyes are a bit closer to each other, unlike Boris's eyes. * Thomas Connor is shown to be married to Allison Pendle in one of the letters at Joey's house at the end of Chapter 5. The evidential fact that Tom and Allison are shown to be partners in Chapter 5 along with their names being shared is proof that they are, in fact, Thomas Connor and Allison Pendle's "toon" forms. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders * If hacking, Tom will just appear out of thin air while showing up with Allison Angel after Twisted Alice dies. Chapter 5: The Last Reel * After giving the bone to Boris in Chapter 3, Tom will have a bone in his mouth if using the seeing tool on him, implying he may have a connection with the original Boris, although this could also be just because they're both Boris clones. * During the battle in the Lost Harbor, Tom, unlike Allison who only uses her sword, uses two attacks: namely, a punch with his animatronic arm, and a swing from his axe. * Upon hacking out of the map from the cavern hallway after the prison area, a frozen Tom will be seen behind one of the halls. ** When teleporting to get a clear view on Tom when he's riding on the barge, it appears that he is actually not using the control pad for the barge, most likely to save time during development since the player never really see him up close in that scene. Category:Characters Category:Human/toon hybrids Category:BATIM characters Category:BATDR characters